Notice Me
by Miss SunnySunshine
Summary: AU. I had a crush on this guy for four years now but we never had any sort of interaction. If I had known that the only way for us to finally, finally talk was by throwing my eyeglasses to him and show my rusty taekwondo moves to fight off a bad guy, I would have done it ages ago. "That was an incredible kick back there, Karate Girl." Damn, I just melted.


Edit: Sorry, I forgot to put a disclaimer. So here it goes!

**DISCLAIMER**: Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy belongs to the rightful owner Higuchi Tachibana. I do not claim ownership of the manga's characters used in my story (i.e. Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura). Other than that - the story, the minor characters, the setting - are fictitious and are products of the author's imagination. Any semblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

**NOTICE ME**

It was almost six in the evening when I arrived at the bus station. My classes today had been tiring. I had two exams and a report, so last night I had to sacrifice several hours of sleep just to be ready for today's schedule.

There were only a few people at the station. Including me, a total of five waited for the bus to pull over. I checked the time – we still have to wait 10 minutes. To my left, there was an elderly couple and behind them by the waiting shed, there was a high school student busy scrolling through her smartphone. To my right is a man, around my age.

I noticed this young man all the time. In the morning we would wait at the same bus station, ride the same bus and get off at the same station as well. Same goes for when we go home, we always come here at least a quarter before six. He would always wear casual jeans and casual shirts. His black backpack tight against his back, and his red earphones on his ears. Like the high school girl, he would also be busy scrolling through his smartphone, his head bent low with seemingly no care of his surroundings.

I had no idea what his name was, nor how old he is, nor where he lives. I just always, _always_ notice him. Good looking as a way to describe his physical appearance was an understatement though. He was downright handsome with a tall and slightly slouching stature, fair complexion, messy jet black hair and enthralling dark red eyes.

I could not say for sure when it started, my growing attraction. The first time I noticed him was when I was just starting college and I had to commute via bus. I had already noticed him back then but I did not pay him any attention. It was just a fleeting glance I had given his way. Four years later and now I had this little crush on him –something that slowly developed as I continued to secretly observe his person– even though we never had any sort of interaction. I guess what attracted me to him was the mystery of not knowing and the thought of knowing more.

The old lady of the elderly couple came up to him. "How are you, young man?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw him pull away his earphones and gave a small, barely-there smile at them. "I'm doing fine, Mrs. Nakamura. How about you? Is your back okay now?"

It was the first time I heard him speak. From the four years I have known him, this was the first time I heard him speak! What a deep, husky voice.

I mentally melted.

"Oh, I'm better now, thank you for asking. Please tell your mother I really love the oranges she sent me the other day."

"Sure, no pr-"

But then he was interrupted with a scream. We all turned to the direction of the voice and we saw the high school girl on a tugging match with an unknown man. The unknown man -who was wearing an all-black clothing, a black mask and a black baseball cap- was pulling her bag away while the girl struggled to keep a hold of it. An obvious attempt at robbery.

"H-Help! Help me!" The girl screamed. I heard the elderly woman gasp in worry. Her husband wrapped a protective arm around his wife's shoulders, and the handsome guy made a move to help her. Before he could do so, however, I had purposely made my way to the unknown man. I adjusted my aviator eyeglasses that was perched on my nose before throwing my bag and the books I was holding to the ground.

Yes, in a moment's bravery, I decided to intervene and help the high school student. I pulled hard the scruff of the robber's black shirt, effectively breaking his hold on the bag and stumbling on his feet.

"Why you-" and he launched a rather weak-looking punch at me, which I easily dodged. I swiftly sidestepped to the right and kicked the man on the stomach which caused him to double over. He stood back up and came charging at me again with another punch but I was able to grab hold of his arm, pulled him to me and sent my own punch to his stomach using my other arm. The man groaned and stumbled back a little. But man was he persistent. He went at me again, this time attempting a kick. It was a rather slow kick so I was able to see his move. Calculating my next counterattack, I sidestepped again, this time to my left, narrowly missing his foot, and gave a 45-degree kick of my own, hitting his back. That sent him on all fours to the ground.

I started panting a little. '_Damn, I'm getting rusty_', I thought. I was getting sweaty as well. I could feel it with the way my eyeglasses keep on sliding off the bridge of my nose.

_My eyeglasses!_

If my opponent would hit me in the face and broke my specs, it could be dangerous. I should take this off. While the man was still hunched over and coughing from my kick, I quickly removed my spectacles. I was about to throw it to the ground with the rest of my belongings when I made eye contact with _him_. He had his mouth slightly ajar and eyes wide in shock, as all the people around me. The attention would have embarrassed me to no end but the situation here was dire. I need to focus!

I had no time to think because the man stood up again, readying himself for another round, so I threw my eyeglasses - not to the ground but to the handsome young man. He was quick to catch it but I was unable to gauge his reaction because I had to face my opponent yet again.

My eyes weren't that bad so even without my glasses I would still do just fine. I could still make out the form of the robber and his next moves.

"You bitch-" and he ran towards me, swinging his right arm to send me a hook punch. I deftly grabbed that arm with my left hand while my right hand held his left shoulder. I pulled his body downwards where his torso met with my right knee. After kneeing him, I quickly stepped back before aiming a roundhouse kick to his head, but I made it so I would only hit his baseball cap. The unknown man fell to the ground when he tried to avoid my kick. He was holding his stomach and was hunched over a little. He was quick to stand up, taking his baseball cap and pulling it over his head again. This time, however, instead of facing me to fight back, he scrambled to get away muttering a "Shit".

I inhaled deep and slowly exhaled before facing the high school student who stood frozen on the spot. "Are you alright, Miss?" I inquired while casually dusting my hands.

"Y-yes!" she exclaimed. Then he bowed deep, "Thank you so much!"

I was surprised at the act, so I quickly went over to her and tapped her shoulder, silently telling her to stand back up. When she stood straight again, I gave her a huge grin. "That's no problem at all." It was at that time when the bus pulled over. "Take care, okay?" And with another smile and a final wave, I left. I grabbed my bag on the ground and went to board the bus like nothing happened at all before it arrived.

There were several empty seats at the back so I went and sat at one of the two-seaters. It was only then when I sighed so deep, hands trembling, and heart pounding so hard against my ribcage. Adrenaline made me so quick and strong. In truth, I was scared. I didn't even know I still had those skills. It had been roughly four years when I had my last proper training, just right before I went to university.

I was wringing my hands, my weak attempt of stopping the trembling, when someone suddenly sat beside me. A bit surprised, I quickly looked at the person, and- HOLY MACARONI! IT WAS HIM! THE HANDSOME GUY! AND HE WAS SMIRKING!

"Uhh-" What to say! What to say!

"That was an incredible kick back there, Karate Girl," he spoke casually, smirk still in place.

"Oh, um, thanks?" I said uncertainly. What does one do when their crush suddenly speaks to them? I certainly had no idea. I need help!

"Here," and then he handed me back my eyeglasses, which surprised me because I had totally forgotten about it.

I took it from him, wore it on my face and muttered a 'thank you'. Now I could finally see him clearly. His hair was still tousled and his eyes were gleaming in amusement. Could he stop smirking now? I was melting with each second that I see his face.

"Do you always beat up guys on the sides of the street?" He asked, one eyebrow arched in a questioning manner.

I frowned. Did he just imply that I do this kind of thing all the time? "Excuse me? I was merely helping someone in need. I don't do this _always_ like you oh-so implied."

He chuckled. "Chill. I was only trying to get a reaction from you. And I succeeded, I seems." I swear, if he wouldn't wipe his smirk, I would gladly do it. By punching his face, maybe?

_Hey girl, you don't beat up guys, remember?_ I thought to myself. Unless they were bad. _But he is not, so save his handsome face, alright?_

I must be crazy. I was talking to myself. But really, I was only kidding. I would never punch his nor anyone else's face unless that person was a jerk.

"What? If your idea of getting a reaction is riling me up, then congratulations, you succeeded indeed." I rolled my eyes in effect. In truth, I was not riled up at all. In fact, I was all giddy I would have giggled if not for my womanly pride, and because I was socially awkward like that. Especially in front of my long-time crush. I would act like this mean, hard-to-get, and independent woman even though I was everything but.

He laughed. "Not quite. Just making conversation. I don't want my companion getting mad over my words. I tend to do that, so I apologize." He smiled that same, barely-there smile he gave the elderly couple earlier. The slight stretch of his lips made him look ten times more attractive, I swear. And oh dear, I just melted. Again.

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's fine."

There was silence once again. I was thinking of topics to continue our talk but I could not think of anything relevant. Should I ask, '_Are you single?'_, '_How old are you?'_, '_Nice weather, isn't it?_', or the ultimate '_What's your name?_'. Why am I awkward at situations like this?

Well, whatever. I was about to open my mouth to ask a totally random question like 'D_o you like buses because I _do' when he beat me to it (though he did not ask the same question, of course).

"You know what? I had not expected you had it in you." I raised an eyebrow at that, prompting him to continue. "I had always thought you were a quiet, timid girl." I almost laughed in his face. Almost. It's quite the opposite, actually. "You are always either reading a book or ignoring the world while you listen to your music through your earphones. It's a surprise and quite refreshing to see this cool, karate side of you."

Did he just subtly tell me that he had been observing me all this time? Did he? _Did he? _Please tell me I wasn't just hearing things.

"First of all, Mister, it's not karate. It's Taekwondo. I enrolled in a taekwondo summer class in 6th grade and it just progressed from there. Second, I'm anything but quiet and timid." I finally let out a small chuckle. "And third, it's funny how I also think that you have no care for the world while you had your earphones on. You always listen to music." There, I said it.

"I'm fluttered you noticed so much about me." Smirk. "Well, I'd like to know more about you then, since I was wrong with my observations." His eyes were playful with a hint of amusement and interest. My heart just skipped a beat. My crush of four years just admitted to wanting to know more about me! It must be the end of the world now. Girl, don't forget to breathe!

"My name's Natsume, by the way. Natsume Hyuuga." Then he stretched out his arm for a handshake.

My heart was beating so hard right, I had to mentally calm myself. I was even aware that I was holding my breath and was shell-shocked, afraid that if I move everything would go back to how it was before and none of these were happening.

"Miss?" I realized I had been dumbly staring at him and had not replied. And I realized too that this was indeed real.

I broke out of my reverie, took his hand, gave it a firm shake and gave him a super wide grin, it probably reached my ears.

This is kind of a late reaction but I finally knew his name! After four years of calling him the 'handsome guy', I could finally place a name to his face. "Well, _Natsume_, I could say the same to you," and like him, I also smirked. "Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

I had a huge crush on this guy for four years now but we never talked, we never smiled to each other, not even a nod of greeting. If I had known that the only way for us to finally, _finally_ talk was by throwing my eyeglasses to him and show my not-so-incredible taekwondo moves to fight off a bad guy, I would have done it ages ago.

He just smirked at me in response. I looked around then and saw the elderly couple a few seats behind us. They gave me a warm, knowing smile. I smiled back. On the other side of the aisle, the high school student whom I helped earlier showed me two thumbs-up and a toothy smile, which I returned. I looked back at him –at _Natsume_– and realized that I was still holding his hand. Embarrassed and most probably red on the face, I hastily pulled my hand out of his grasp and muttered an inaudible apology while he so annoyingly continued to smirk at me. Help me, I was becoming a puddle here!

Funny how things turned out this fine evening.

"Nice to finally know your name, karate girl." And I just rolled my eyes, albeit smiling. Well at least, he finally noticed me.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Natsume and Mikan are definitely out-of-characters here, I admit. But I could imagine the two being like this in an alternate universe, that's why I wrote this. I did enjoy writing this piece, nonetheless. After all, this has been a secret fantasy of mine (though it's not a secret anymore now that I said it here, lol)! By the way, the action parts of the story are some things I learned when I was still a taekwondo practitioner.

Well, this story has been kept in my folder for a while, so I decided to finally share it here. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like it! Reviews will be greatly appreciated.

xoxo

Miss SunnySunshine


End file.
